Love Game?
by KoopalingFan
Summary: If Knuckles were to annex himself with Valentine's Day, he would no doubt end up with a sloppy result. So, what happens when a certain white bat only manages to make things worse for the emerald guardian?


Love Game?

 **Valentine's Day fic time! Now prepare for possibly one of the worst Sonic Valentine's Day fics ever as I fail miserably at this! Any constructive criticism is more than welcomed!**

 **...Okay, now with that out of the way, this is not only my first attempt of writing a Valentine's Day fic. Now, if you've known me for quite some time, you are probably wondering why in the name of Mobius would I write about the most romantic day of the year, knowing that I don't even write about that genre.**

 **Only because that romance is not going to be the main focus. Sorry, Knouge fans. But even if I try to pull this off, this might as well be my worst fic to date.**

 **The only information that I'm giving you is that Rouge will irritate Knuckles like she never had before. (That girl has a problem, does she?)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

The Master Emerald was obviously one of the most important objects in all of Mobius, and Knuckles the Echidna of course took that fact _very_ seriously, especially after the unfortunate event that occurred approximately a decade ago.

In spite of the fact that it had scarred the poor echidna for life, Knuckles considered to leave it in the past. Even when he couldn't help but ponder, he had friends to stick by his side. The main people were Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Espio the Chameleon. The former two were the first of the Sonic crew to meet the red creature, and after a while, he spilled the beans. He was also Espio's hero, following one of Eggman's numerous attempts at world domination. So once some time elapsed, he was enlightened of all the events that took place. No doubt that it was one of the most petrifying things they had to hear in their lives.

Yet, since it was the fourteenth of February, Knuckles had a completely different issue to deal with. And it had absolutely nothing to do with his childhood.

Now, since it was Valentine's Day at the time, the powerhouse of Team Sonic realized that anything could happen that day. It could turn out to be rather good, or things could be the exact opposite.

Thinking that through, Knuckles groaned in frustration, desiring for the day to go by more swiftly. He knew that time seems to fly if one was occupied. If the sixteen year-old could keep himself busy from eight in the morning to midnight, he would have nothing to worry about.

As a matter of fact, he did have something to do. He was one of the many friends of Sonic that was invited to a Valentine's Day party. Despite the positive aspects, one of his fellow Mobians had the potential to make everything worse.

Rouge.

Already being aware of her flirting with Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles could only imagine what she would do to him. But now, since it was Valentine's Day, it added fuel to the fire. Visualizing what would take place, he wondered whether or not it was okay to wake up that morning.

One of the few ways that Knuckles could avoid Rouge at the party was to get there before she does and stay as far from her as possible. Although, second thoughts told him that it would be too awkward and suspicious.

Regardless, he could still come early.

He had forgotten what time the party would begin. Thus, best thing to do was to contact Sonic so he could retell him the information. The moment that thought crossed his mind, he promptly pulled out his green phone from hammerspace.

 _"...You know Knux, I still wonder how you even have a signal all the way up there?"_

 _"It's just Angel Island, Sonic... What's the big deal?"_

 _"...Whatever. Anyways, what's up?"_

 _"What time is the party starting?"_

 _"...Uh, around five in the evening. You forgot?"_

 _"Yep."  
_

 _"I knew you would, Knucklehead..."_

 _"Shut up. Have you, Tails, and the Chaotix started with the decorations, yet?"_

 _"It's nine in the morning, Knuckles! I'm just now getting back from my morning run with Tails!"_

 _"Well, will you **please** let me know when you guys are gonna start preparing cause I-..."_

 _"...You what?"_

 _"...I'll call you **right** back..."_

Ending the conversation, his eyes were staring directly at the last Mobian he hoped to see that day. "...W- ...When did you get here?"

"Just now." Rouge the Bat replied. "While you were busy talking to that blue boy."

Knowing that he didn't have time for her that day, it took him no effort to set things forward. "Okay, I'm gonna end this before it begins! Don't even _think_ about giving me anything special just because it's Valentine's Day! And you are to _not_ persuade me into taking the Master Emerald, because it's just not going to work, bat! And if you even _have_ the nerve to kiss me, you will be kissing a knuckles sandwich next!" He raised his right fist. "I made it myself. Now, I normally don't like to hit women because I don't think I'm _that_ ignorant, but I just might have to make an exception!"

"On Valentine's Day, we practice love. There is no need for a fight." Rouge snickered. "And besides, I came here to give you something, and it's _not_ going to be a kiss from me. Besides, I don't think you will be loved by a woman as beautiful as I am, anyway."

His jaw dropped. "...What... did you just say...?"

"Just take this." The white employee of G.U.N. stepped closer to the red echidna to carefully place something in his hand. His violet eyes only widened as a result.

"...How did you know that this is the cologne I wanted!?"

He was staring at a bottle of men's fragrance. Knuckles found it hard to believe that it happened to be the exact one he was bragging about for the past week. And when it finally came out, he had to receive it from Rouge of all people.

"I got a little bit of info from your fox friend." She responded with a smirk. "It's yours, but you _owe_ me echidna."

"I ain't gotta pay you nothin'!" He glared. "After what you've done to me ever since we met, this is basically free for me!"

Rolling her eyes, the eighteen year bat shrugged with a sigh. "If you say so..." She then suddenly turned around. "NOW, CHARMY!"

Coming seemingly from nowhere, a six year-old bee emerged from the bushes with a camera in his hand. Without even waiting, Rouge tackled a completely dumbfounded Knuckles to the ground, him struggling to throw her off.

"LIGHTS ON!" She hollered at said bee, subsequently kissing Knuckles forcefully.

Without hesitating, Charmy flashed his camera at the 'couple'. Not too long after that, Rouge found her way up first while Knuckles stumbled. The now staggered emerald guardian couldn't believe it. After all the times Rouge flirted with him, she actually succeeded to kiss him on the lips for the first time.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"... ...You... _you_... **_youuu_**..." He was increasingly becoming enraged as ever. "...THAT'S IT, ROUGE! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

"Oh, is that so, Knuckie? If you're this angry, imagine what life would be like for you after I post this online." She was eyeing her nails despite of her statement, as if it was not a big deal to her at all.

"... _ **WHAT!?**_ " Knuckles' disgruntlement never reached that high in a while.

"You heard me, Knucklehead." Rouge rolled her eyes. "You might not look like you have ears with those dreads of yours, but you have them somewhere..."

"...YOU ARE _NOT_ POSTING THIS ONLINE! CHARMY, PUT THE CAMERA DOWN!"

To his astonishment, the hyperactive member of Team Chaotix only grinned. "Sorry, but Rouge promised me fifty bucks for this."

"Yeah, about that..." Rouge rotated her body around.

"...What? I'm not going to get my fifty bucks!?" He nimbly became cross and threw the camera down, demolishing it in the process. "How could you!? We had a deal!"

"Sometimes, deals are meant to be broken..."

His emotion rapidly altered from anger to confusion. "...Huh? ...I think the phrase is: _rules_ are meant to be broken..."

"Whatever..." Her rolling her eyes again, she faced the victim once more. "And whatever to you, too, Knuckie... I will not post this online..."

"...You mean it?" He raised an invisible eyebrow.

"No one will _ever_ see this. Trust me."

Those last two words were the most hard to believe. If Rouge was that dumb enough to think that Knuckles of all Mobians would touch the jewelry stealing bat, she would have to try much harder to gain his trust back. But for the time being, he chose to play it cool. "Alright, then..."

Unbeknownst to him, when Rouge pivoted her back towards him to face Charmy. He couldn't see the wicked look in her eyes.

* * *

 **See? You don't have to have obvious romance in a Valentine's Day fic. Think of it as Sonic and Amy.**

 **I said in my previous Sonic fic that this is going to be a big month for me writing Sonic stories, so this is just the beginning. Expect a multi-chaptered fic sometime next week. Not telling the exact day.**

 **One more thing, I have a new Sonic forum up entitled: "The World of Mobius" Feel free to join!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How would Knuckles's fans react if the picture was actually posted online for the whole world to see? Would you believe that the kiss was real? It was definitely catch the attention of social media!**

 **2\. Who's your favorite couple?**

 **I encourage all Knouge, Sonamy, and Valentine's Day fans to review.**


End file.
